What I've Done For You
by Nanachan413
Summary: A collection of Hetalia blurbs, describing the lengths to which an older nation has gone for a younger nation. Pairings included so far: Spamano, UsUk, GerIta, DenNor. I was going to write brotherly relationships...but I'll mark it as completed for now. I don't know if I'll continue. Rated T because Romano.
1. Chp 1-Spamano

Spain is visiting Romano today. The Italian has decided that the first thing on their to-do list will be a siesta. Roma is sound asleep on the couch. Spain smiles.

Spain pulls down his shirt a little, his hand accidentally brushing the scars on his stomach. Spain has acquired enough scars that his stomach looks like a roadmap. They are from various enemies of his, who wish to hurt Roma. But they will have to get past Spain, first.

Spain touches one particularly large, deep scar, acquired from The Great Italian War with France. Spain remembers it as a cruel war, lead by one of his most capable bosses, Ferdinand II. He smiles at the remembrance of the French idiots fleeing from his attacks. _Boss kept you from that lecherous France, no?_

But Spain also remembers losing the favor of the Catholic Church after his victory against France. He winces; Spain has always been a devout Catholic. _But anything for Romano._

Spain comes upon another giant scar. The Ottoman Empire, coupled with the French, as Spain recalls it, attacked Romano in 1542. Spain had succeeded, with heavy casualties, in holding them back. He had to enlist the damn eyebrow nation, but Spain regrets nothing._ I'll go against any of my principles for Romano._

Romano mutters in his sleep. The Spaniard smiles._ Anything, for my Roma. Scars are nothing. Blood is nothing. Money is nothing. Others are nothing._

"Spain...? Damnit, I fell asleep..." Romano notices Spain counting scars. "Spain, bastard, what are you-?" He runs his hand over the criss cross scars on Spain's stomach. Spain shivers slightly. "Do they...still hurt?" Spain tries to smile. _Yes, in many ways._ "Not at all," he says out loud. Spain pulls a bit closer to Roma, who looks like a tomato. "Scars are nothing. If it's for you, Roma, I don't care."

"Shut up, asshole." Contrary to his words, Romano clutches Spain tightly. Spain grins and returns his embrace. _My Roma. You are so precious to me, did you know that?_

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**I read a fanfiction in present tense, so I thought I would try the writing style in a collection of blurbs. So, there you have it. R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	2. Chp 2-Usuk

England is uneasy. America has recruited him for another horror-film-fest. But it is not the movies that make his insides churn. It is America himself. The other country is clinging onto England's shoulder tightly, like it is the last thing on Earth. _Not that America would normally want to touch me, even if I _were_ the last person on Earth._ The tears pool in England's eyes._ I put in so much time, so many resources...I loved you so much...and yet you turned on me..._ England still does not truly trust anyone, even now. He has experienced a betrayal too large to get over. England decides to leave before his tears overflow. "I have to do something. Sorry, America, but you'll have to call up Japan." America's strong grasp becomes a death grip. "Noooooo, don't leavee meeee!" The plea melts England's heart, but he knows that America only needs _someone_, not England in particular. This makes England's tears collect all the faster. "I really have to leave, America," he tells the other nation, trying hard to hide the quaver in his voice, "I'm sure Japan is available." In a move that surprises England greatly, America switches off the TV and grabs England's waist with both hands. "You're crying."

"I am certainly _not_ crying, thank you very much. You git." The tears stream down, drop onto the couch. "England, you're really bad at lying." England tries to turn his face away. He does not want America to know the cause of his tears. "You're still not over the Revolutionary War, are you?" _Can he read my mind?_ Suddenly, America licks England's ear. The green-eyed nation freezes in shock. "Why did it turn out like this, England?"

"You're..._sob_...asking _me_ this?..._Sob_...You wanted _freedom_, remember?" Rivulets of tears run down England's cheeks.

"I wanted to stand on the same level as you. You just decided not to trust me afterwards."

"Why the _bloody hell_ would I trust you after you betrayed me, you git?!" England launches into a crying-shouting rant about how he hasn't been able to trust anyone. America only half-listens to him. All he can focus on are the tears. He is the cause of these tears, so only, he, America the Hero, can stop them. America starts wiping them away with his thumb. He leans in and stops the Brit's words with a kiss. America congratulates himself on taking the initiative that will lead to, he hopes, a lovers relationship. England shrinks away for a moment. "Bloody wanker." America waits expectantly. England sighs and pulls him close again.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**A Usuk! They are my OTP (not trying to offend anyone who likes Fruk, or UkxJapan, or other pairings...). Gnuuu...I just...so many feels...**


	3. Chp 3-Gerita

Germany slumps against the cell wall. _Again?!_ He wonders how Italy can be so gullible. The mindless little nation has once again stumbled into a trap. The Allies know by now that it is useless to capture Italy-except to use him as bait for the leader of the Axis Powers.

Of course, Germany will always come, even though he knows how the Allies' minds work. It would never do to leave Italy alone; he would be sad, and Germany doesn't ever want Italy to be sad, or frightened, or lonely, or upset by anything in general. _A good Italian is a happy Italian._ Germany would shield his friend from every horrible thing in the universe, if he could.

_But if Italy trains hard enough, he will be able to protect himself, ja?_ Germany works the Italian almost as hard as he works himself. The bigger nation knows he will have to leave Italy someday. _It is always good to be prepared, for what if that day is tomorrow?_ Germany has always been lonely, even with Prussia. Since Italy has come, he has had a companion, albeit a spineless, irritating one. Secretly, Germany does not want the hour to come when he is again alone. He shivers almost imperceptibly. Germany shakes his head and comes back to the present.

The muscular blond nation tries to find an easy escape route. _Do I have a steel file in my satchel?_ _The bars look weak. Perhaps..._ He remembers the lachrymose Italian in the corner of the cell._ How the _hell_ do I carry _him_ out?!_ Germany finds the file and starts to saw on the bars while Italy sobs. He ruminates on the fastest possible escape route, and it suddenly comes to him. The bars snap. Germany picks up the Italian and sets him outside.

"Look! England's going to feed you scones!"

He runs after the sprinting nation.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**I almost decided not to continue this...well, it's not so bad, is it? R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	4. Chp 4-DenNor

He knew, back then, that he couldn't keep Norge to himself.

The other country would have left sooner or later, breaking off and leaving. Leaving. Leaving him alone, to sink in sorrow. But Denmark has always made sure to protect his Norge with all he's got. _Not that it helped. Norge left for Sweden's after the war._

It was so long ago, and they are all friends again (or tolerate each other, at least), but Denmark always has a bit of a grudge left against Sweden, just a small one. It's hidden in the back of his heart._ He invaded my Norge..._ Denmark knows it's his fault for being weak, but it's always easier to blame someone else.

While the unruly-haired country ponders these ancient facts, Norge brings his freshly baked cookies to the fireplace, with two cups of milk. Instead of handing Denmark a cup, Norway takes a gulp from both cups.

"Eh...Anko doesn't get any milk?"

"No"

"So blunt, Norge~" The other nation has a faraway look in his eyes. Denmark smiles, a bit ruefully. _Perhaps Norge is thinking about the past as well._ The two watch the falling snow side by side, enjoying the taste of cookies and the feel of warmth.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**This couple has recently been converted to an OTP of mine. It's reaaallly short, sawwy...but I was like, "Maybe I should end the stories." I had great fun writing about all my OTPs, though. Thanks for the read!**


End file.
